


autumn leaves

by irni_mak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Established Relationship, Family Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phanfiction, Reality, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak
Summary: Когда-то давно Дэн любил рисовать(или история о том, как Дэн и Фил натыкаются на одну коробку на чердаке дома Лестеров, которая вызывает у Дэна определенные воспоминания).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [autumn leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625016) by [oqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oqua/pseuds/oqua). 



На чердаке дома родителей Фила стоит обычная коробка, подписанная как « _Филип, рисунки, с 3 до 8 лет_ ».

На самом деле на чердаке есть еще много чего – разные по величине и цвету картонные коробки, расставленные на узких длинных полках, которые занимают все стены от пола до потолка, и каждая из них обозначена, типа: « _Важные документы (разное)_ », « _Мартин, средняя школа_ », « _Медали, рисунки и т.д. - важное_ », и прочее, прочее, прочее.

И на самом верху центральной полки есть это нечто, с подписью « _Филип, рисунки, с 3 до 8 лет_ », с чего Дэн никак не спускает глаз.

Они приехали в Манчестер на день рождения брата Фила, Мартина, и наступит он только завтра. Сам Мартин должен приехать только на утро следующего дня, так что у Фила с Дэном остается свободным целый вечер, и миссис Лестер решает, что это прекрасная возможность для Фила начать разбирать свои вещи на чердаке.

\- Уже почти ноябрь, мы переезжаем всего через пару месяцев, - напоминает она сыну, - а на чердаке еще очень и очень много коробок с твоим именем, Фил. Так что если ты не хочешь провести Рождество и свой день рождения, копаясь в пыльных коробках…

Фил лишь вздыхает и смотрит на Дэна виноватым взглядом, но тот улыбается в ответ и заверяет, что все в порядке и он даже не против ему помочь.

Вот так они и оказываются здесь, на чердаке, перебирая кучи всякой ерунды с надписями « _Одежда, игрушки и т.д. – в основном Фила_ ». Или точнее перебирает Фил. Дэн же, в свою очередь, дает бесполезные советы и изо всех сил старается не отвлекаться.

\- О, посмотри на эту футболку! – произносит Фил, вырывая Дэна из собственных мыслей, и вытаскивает из коробки перед собой нечто, похожее на потертую выцветшую тряпку. – Куча моих одноклассников из начальной школы расписались на ней в конце шестого класса, - добавляет он, разворачивая футболку, чтобы показать беспорядочный ряд подписей детским кривым почерком, покрывающих ее почти полностью. Фил сморит на парня. – Оставить или выбросить?

\- Эм, не знаю, - отвечает Дэн. – Как хочешь.

Фил не спешит выпускать футболку из рук и вдруг задумчиво потирает пальцем по одному из имен.

\- Кажется, я без ума был влюблен в эту девочку, - размышляет он вслух.

\- Хорошо, выбрасываем, - меняет свое мнение Дэн, а Фил громко смеется.

\- Ты ревнуешь.

\- Может быть.

\- Нам было примерно по десять.

\- Заткнись.

Закатывая глаза и не переставая улыбаться, Фил кидает футболку в кучу с символическим названием «на мусорку», а затем возвращает внимание к содержимому той же коробки.

\- Черт, сломан, - говорит он, доставая оттуда маленького пластмассового динозавра, - оно должно было издавать какие-то звуки или что-то такое… ой, подожди, кажется, это один из подарков моего крутого дяди и…

Дэн действительно его не слушает. В сотый раз за вечер его взгляд скользит к полке по центру, пробегается по коробкам и снова останавливается на той самой, на которой выведено: « _Филип, рисунки, с 3 до 8 лет_ ».

\- Дэн? Прием! – вдруг доносится голос Фила, и Дэн резко поворачивает к нему голову.

\- Извини, что?

\- Мне это оставить?

\- О, эм… да, думаю, да. Оставляй, - говорит он, растерянно кивая.

Фил внимательно смотрит на него.

\- Ты вообще меня слушаешь?

\- Немного? – виновато отвечает парень. – Прости, я просто… - он указывает на одну из полок, больше не в состоянии сдерживать себя. – Эта коробка… там твои детские рисунки? – спрашивает он. – Вон та, на которой написано «Филип, рисунки».

\- М? А, ну да, - смеется Фил, следуя по направлению пальца Дэна. – В ней все мои детские шедевры. Там на самом деле есть и кое-что годное, и нечто совсем странное, что сохранили мои родители… все мои рисунки, которые я рисовал с самых ранних лет.

Дэну требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы переварить его слова.

\- Можно посмотреть?

\- Да, конечно, - Фил пожимает плечами. – Я уже и так решил, что оставлю все содержимое этой коробки, хотя бы ее не придется сегодня сортировать, так что… - он кивает скорее самому себе и откладывает динозавра. – Почему бы и нет?

 

Они снимают коробку с верхней полки и ставят на пол между собой. Фил убирает крышку, и их взгляду сразу же открывается высокая стопка бумажек – сложенных друг на друге изрисованных листков, разных по размеру.

Дэн недолго смотрит на Фила, а затем берет первый и самый верхний рисунок.

На нем изображено нечто гуманоидной формы, почти полностью раскрашенное фиолетовым фломастером, у него четыре ноги, три руки и загогулина желтого цвета на верхушке. « _Тетушка Бэв с сумочкой_ » гласит надпись почерком мамы Фила в верхнем правом углу, а в нижнем углу есть еще одна приписка « _Филип, 16.08.90_ ».

\- Тетушка Бэв? – читает вслух Дэн.

\- Ничего себе, как похоже, - заразительно смеется Фил, наклонившись ближе для лучшего обзора.

Дэн недоверчиво приподнимает одну бровь.

\- Твоя тетушка Бэв, что, и правда гребаный фиолетовый мутант-кентавр?

\- Ну, ладно-ладно, может, не так уж и похожа, - ухмыляясь, признает Фил. – Но все равно выглядит мило, разве нет?

\- Но у нее четыре ноги! – пораженно восклицает Дэн. – Какого черта ты нарисовал свою бедную тетю с четырьмя долбанными ногами?

\- Мне было три года. Кто знает, как работает мозг трехлетки? – беспечно отвечает Фил и достает следующий рисунок из стопки. – Ох, посмотри на это, – с нежностью произносит он. – Это вся моя семья и наш кролик Холли!

Убирая в сторону портрет тетушки Бэв, Дэн переводит взгляд на рисунок в руках Фила, на котором он видит четыре разноцветные фигуры, нарисованные из палочек, в темно-зеленом овале и еще много красочных клякс вокруг. Подпись сверху листка, сделанная, очевидно, рукой отца Фила, гласит: « _мама, папа, Мартин, Филип и Холли (внутри рыбы)_ ».

\- Внутри рыбы? – фыркает Дэн.

\- Ну, видимо, да, - отвечает Фил, едва сдерживая улыбку. – В принципе, тут можно разглядеть рыбу, м? Вот это – тело рыбы, - он указывает на зеленый овал. – А вот это похоже на хвост, посмотри, – его палец скользит по оранжевым кляксам.

\- А где же кролик?

\- Да вот же он, прямо здесь! – Фил тычет в серое пятно рядом с самой маленькой из четырех фигурок. – Я держу ее, - добавляет он, как будто это самая очевидная вещь в мире. – Видишь ее маленькие ушки?

\- Нет, какие уши? – хмурится Дэн.

Но Фил уже переходит к следующему произведению искусства; на этот раз почти весь листок бумаги покрыт темно-оранжевыми закорючками. « _Играем в осенних листьях с Мартином_ » - снова почерком отца написано сверху и чуть ниже в скобках добавлено: « _(Фил сказал, что черная фигура – это он в куче листьев, а синяя - Мартин)_ ».

\- Знаешь, я правда благодарен родителям за все эти подписи и пояснения, - смеется Фил, проводя пальцами по черному и синему пятнам, расположенных в центре огненно-оранжевого вихря. – Потому что сейчас я бы ни за что не догадался, что все это означает. Мой тогдашний стиль отдаленно похож на… абстрактный экспрессионизм, я думаю, - он кидает горящий взгляд на Дэна.

Парень смотрит на него секунду, а затем выхватывает из рук рисунок.

\- Без обид, но твой тогдашний стиль похож на дерьмо, - говорит он.

Почти в то же самое мгновение он сожалеет о сказанном – не настолько, чтобы, возможно, забрать слова обратно, но достаточно для того, чтобы не осмелиться поднять взгляд и посмотреть на, скорее всего, болезненное выражение лица Фила. Так что он продолжает неподвижно сидеть и пялится на рисунок перед собой, ожидая пока Фил заговорит первым.

\- Ничего себе, Дэн, - произносит тот спустя неприятно затянувшийся момент тишины. – Да ты очень строгий критик, м? – его голос звучит странно, словно Фил пытается рассмеяться, но у него это не выходит.

Дэн только пожимает плечами, на что Фил тяжело вздыхает.

\- Прости, но я сделал что-то не так? – спрашивает он. – Такое ощущение… что ты за что-то злишься на меня?

\- Нет. Я не злюсь, - бормочет Дэн. – Я не знаю.

Следующая минута снова проходит в молчании, пока Фил наконец не откашливается.

\- Что ж, ладно, - произносит он. – Эм, прости, что не родился с художественным талантом Леонардо да Винчи и не оправдал твоих ожиданий. – Он делает паузу, а затем продолжает уже спокойнее. – Может, закончим с этой коробкой и вернемся к другим вещам?

\- Да, конечно. Держи, - говорит Дэн, протягивая рисунок в сторону Фила, не сильно переживая, когда листок упирается тому куда-то в локоть и слегка мнется, а затем и вовсе медленно опускается на пол. – Прости, - запоздало бормочет парень. 

Молча Фил поднимает рисунок и аккуратно разглаживает его на коленке, после чего поднимает взгляд на Дэна. 

\- Эй, ну чего ты? – мягко спрашивает он.

\- Я не знаю.

Фил хмурится, явно ожидая более вразумительного ответа, а Дэн виновато опускает глаза.

\- Я просто… - колеблется он, не отрывая взгляда от своих ногтей. – Наверно, я просто не ожидал увидеть, что… твои родители реально сохранили каждый твой рисунок и это… кажется таким невероятно приятным или что-то типа того, - наконец невнятно бормочет Дэн.

Складка между бровями Фила до сих пор никуда не пропадает, потому что он выглядит недоуменно.

\- Ну, это ведь родители, - произносит он почти извиняющимся тоном голоса. – Очевидно, что они не собирались смотреть на мои детские рисунки и говорить мне что-то типа: «О, это какое-то непонятное фиолетовое дерьмо с четырьмя ногами, так что давай просто выкинем его в мусорное ведро». Родительское мнение насчет творений своих детей, оно ведь всегда предвзятое, не так ли? Так что естественно они считали мои каракули прекрасными.

\- Да, - говорит Дэн. Он внезапно чувствует себя оцепеневшим и не может пошевелиться. – Я просто… был удивлен. Вот и все. Не знаю.

Фил согласно кивает, но в его глазах по-прежнему можно увидеть отголоски боли или злости, или неодобрения, или еще чего-то непонятного, но в целом он выглядит удовлетворенным.

\- Слушай, тут определенно какая-то гнетущая атмосфера, - предполагает он. – Как насчет того, чтобы собрать все с пола и уйти? Сделаем перерыв: пообедаем или перекусим что-нибудь.

\- Хорошо, - с благодарностью отзывается Дэн. – Поесть было бы неплохо.

Так что они быстро раскладывают вещи с пола по коробкам и спускаются, сразу направляясь на кухню.

А Дэн пытается забыть о коробке с рисунками. Ему это почти удается.

*

Той ночью они спят в комнате Фила, в принципе, как и каждый раз, когда приезжают в родительский дом. Комната больше практически не похожа на свою прежнюю версию, ее трудно узнать с тех пор, как мама Фила сделала в ней ремонт: сине-зеленые стены теперь выкрашены в цвет сонома, старая кровать заменена на новую, а с полок шкафов убраны все памятные вещи, связанные с Баффи. Но несмотря на вмешательства, тут тепло и уютно, точно так же, как и раньше, и поскольку они лежат в постели с выключенным светом, Дэна буквально переполняет удивительным чувством комфорта.

Фил размеренно дышит рядом, его пальцы лениво покоятся в волосах Дэна.

\- Фил? – шепчет Дэн в темноту.

\- Ммм, - бормочет тот, ворочаясь под пуховым одеялом. – Что?

\- Ты спишь?

\- Пока нет. Почти.

\- Хорошо, - произносит Дэн. Он скрещивает руки на груди. – Эм, Фил?

\- Что? – снова спрашивает Фил, на этот раз он немного приподнимается в постели, убирая пальцы из волос парня.

\- Я раньше много рисовал, - отзывается Дэн. – Когда был маленьким.

\- Правда?

\- Да, я… - на мгновение Дэн чувствует себя так, как будто готов вот-вот расплакаться, и действительно очень хочет попросить Фила снова прикоснуться к его волосам. Но это ощущение быстро проходит, и он продолжает говорить спокойным тоном. – Мне реально нравилось рисовать.

\- Ну, эм… - все еще сонно бормочет Фил, - что-то мне подсказывает, что ты был намного талантливее меня, м? – его голос звучит дразняще, хотя возможно в нем кроется нотка горечи. – Надеюсь, ты всегда рисовал правильное количество ног?

\- Я не знаю, - отвечает Дэн. – Родители никогда не оставляли мои рисунки, - он чувствует, как Фил рядом с ним моментально напрягается, но говорит дальше: - То есть, когда я показывал им, что нарисовал, они, конечно же, улыбались, гладили меня по голове, а потом просто... – он пожимает плечами, - выбрасывали рисунок. Хотя некоторые они сохраняли. На какое-то время. Вешали их на холодильник или еще куда-нибудь. Но потом все равно выбрасывали.

\- Они… они выбрасывали твои рисунки… в мусорное ведро? – не сразу отзывается Фил. Он выглядит так, как будто не верит ни одному слову Дэна. – Прямо… прямо у тебя на глазах?

\- Да.

\- Но ты же… ты же был ребенком… - Фил замолкает ненадолго, явно пораженный. – Это ведь убивало в тебе всю мотивацию?

Дэн смеется в ответ.

\- Ну, в итоге я все же прекратил рисовать.

\- Дэн, - шепчет Фил. – Это ужасно… и очень грустно.

\- Все нормально, - уверяет его парень, внезапно смущаясь. – Мне плевать. И потом, я думаю, что моя бабушка сохранила несколько рисунков. Наверно. 

\- Это все еще звучит ужасно грустно, - мягко отвечает Фил.

\- Да нет же, все хорошо. Это… это не грустно. Даже справедливо, в каком-то смысле. Наверно. Я не знаю. Я рассказал тебе только потому, что хотел извиниться за то, что вечером вел себя как мудак, мне очень жаль, правда. Я просто… не знаю, увидел эти рисунки и, ну…

Он не заканчивает мысль, так как не может объяснить даже самому себе, что он ощутил на чердаке, окруженный детскими рисунками Фила, тщательно подписанными, датированными и бережно сохраненными, как какое-то чертово сокровище.

Но это нормально. Он не должен ничего никому объяснять.

Фил прижимается к нему, берет за руку и нежно целует в ключицу, в плечо, а затем в губы.

\- Дэн, - нежно шепчет он вперемежку с поцелуями. – Все хорошо.

Дэн старается не обращать внимания на текущие по его щекам слезы, пока целует Фила в ответ.

 

Потом они еще долго лежат в темноте, переплетясь руками и ногами. 

\- Тебе нужно снова начать рисовать, - нарушая приятную тишину, вдруг говорит Фил.

Дэн почти спит.

\- Ммм, - бормочет он, лениво ведя пальцем по руке Фила. – Я же и так рисую, иногда. Я сам нарисовал шапку к своему каналу. И еще я довольно неплохо проявил себя в видео «Нарисуй свою жизнь».

\- Я имею в виду настоящие рисунки, на бумаге. Просто для себя, - поясняет Фил. – То есть, если тебе это действительно нравится, то ты должен, - он прижимается губами к волосам парня. – Я бы хотел посмотреть.

И Дэну в какой-то момент хочется просто рассмеяться и язвительно прокомментировать, что он полный отстой во всем, что касается искусства, но он так устал, а Фил такой теплый и уютный рядом с ним, что… идея начать рисовать ради удовольствия кажется на удивление приятной.

Так что...

\- Может быть, - сонно бормочет Дэн. – Да, наверно, я попробую.


End file.
